The present invention disclosed herein relates to a battery temperature adjusting system, and an operating method thereof.
Typically, as the temperature of a battery used for hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like decreases, the internal resistance of the battery increases sharply and the capacity of the battery thus decreases to reduce output power, and particularly the capacity of the battery at a low temperature of 0° C. or less decreases to less than half of the capacity at room temperature.
To improve such limitations, a method for raising the temperature of a battery using power of the battery itself has been typically used. However, the typical method consumes energy other than car driving, thereby pausing the output of the battery to be lowered overall. That is, since the energy needed to raise the temperature of the battery is supplied from the battery itself, the energy for car driving is additionally consumed.
Therefore, there is a demand for a study on a method for raising the temperature of a battery while not reducing the output power of the battery even without extra power supply.